Vos (City)
Overview A city expanding upwards more than outwards, Vos is a thing of beauty. Rising up to form the city’s centerpiece is the atmosphere piercing Citadel. Serving as the city’s primary structural support, the massive blade like structure begins deep in the roots of the vertically inclined city, which grows from its trunk like limbs and branches of a robotic tree. Towards the bottom third of the Spire rests what locals refer to as ‘The Plate.’ If you live below The Plate, it’s never said with a touch of warmth, as the plate is a literally divide in the classes of Vos. Above the Plate, spiraling up and around the Citadel, the wealthiest of Cybertronians are thriving in a bustling metropolis that makes Crystal City look less than average. It’s a different story under the Plate, however. Gangs and corrupt community leaders rule over working class and poor neighborhoods where fear and violence are the order of the day. The world of the Underplates, as they are derisively referred to, is a breeding ground for criminal activity and Decepticon recruitment. But above the Plate, where the sun still shines, Vos is truly a paradise…one that has literally swept it’s dirt under the rug. The city is governed by four Arbiters who live in the Citadel. There is no official religion in place, but the seeking of religion is extremely important and is the cornerstone of every aspect of life in Vos. There are four Arbiters so that they can keep each other’s ideas in check as Cybertronian religion evolves. At some point this will probably go terribly wrong. History At some point before the war, Vos was governed by Starscream. The aerial altmode bias is clear in almost every aspect of the city- it’s literally designed for flyers. Of course, the Starscream founded Aerial Academy, originally founded to train his elite air force and conquer Cybertron, still thrives. At some point after Starscream’s expulsion from the city, a new government was formed by a spiritual conclave devoted to religious study. The design and look of the city heavily reflects this: think Robot Sky Vatican. Places Of Interest The Citadel: Home of the Four Arbiters and a pretty cool place, the Citadel is the tallest mech built structure on Cybertron. Skyraider Keep: Located in the slums, this fortress is the home of the Skyraiders, a ruthless gang of thugs. The Underplate Cafe: One of the most infamous bars in all of Cybertron and probably the most dangerous one. Notes *The Aerial Academy holds the annual King of Seekers tournament to determine the best flyer on Cybertron. *Known gangs: **Flashsteps **Bent Switch Attack Squad **Corrobanes **The Ripgears **Boilbronzers **Scourbladez **Red Ripples *The Sniper of the Decepticon Justice Division takes his name from this city-state. Non Player Characters Arbiter Rook: Warm and grandfatherly, Rook is always happy to talk spiritual matters and philosophy with those that have an interest. He can typically be found in the Citadel library. Arbiter Darkstar: Oversee and judge of the Holy Court. Cold and indifferent, but fair. Arbiter Helix: The brilliant but snobby headmaster of the Citadel University. Arbiter Lateran: Cunning and ambitious, Lateran serves as the governor of Vos and oversees the city's day to day operations. Goldstreak: The charming but murderous leader of the Skyraiders. Category:Cybertron Category:City-State